


【竹马/少量山组】メリークリスマス（山组对应）

by Amemiya_Azusa



Category: OS - Fandom, 山组 - Fandom, 智翔, 相二, 竹马
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-18 20:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20197705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amemiya_Azusa/pseuds/Amemiya_Azusa





	1. 上

BGM：メリークリスマス 二宮和也  
2016年12月24日，8:00p.m.  
今天对于二宫和也来说是个不平常的日子，不仅仅因为今天是平安夜，还有一点点二宫自己小小的私心。  
-晚上来店里吧。-二宫  
-好。-相叶  
可是现在已经是八点了。叹了口气，继续望着橱窗外，街上都是红白绿的圣诞装饰，拥挤而繁忙。  
-有点事耽搁了，现在马上过去。可能要费一点时间。-相叶  
这是二宫五分钟前收到的消息，这让二宫特别开心。这时他看到了一个熟悉的人影。  
“櫻井さん下班了啊！”二宫笑眯眯地对那个人说。  
“啊，nino你还在这里打工啊，不回家吗？今天可是平安夜呢。”樱井寒暄两句，推开甜品店的门，顺手拉开一张椅子坐下。  
“家里没人，回去也只能打游戏，还不如在这里，顺便挣点儿外快买新出的游戏，挺好的。”二宫笑着，将一份巧克力蛋糕摆到樱井面前，“要付钱哦！”  
作为与樱井熟识多年的好友，不得不说在吃这一方面二宫已经把樱井摸透了。  
“知道啦！nino还是老样子呢。”樱井看了看二宫，“じゃ、いただきます。”  
时间过去了十分钟，相叶还是没有来。二宫脸色不是太好。  
“叮——”短信提示音传来，二宫拿出手机，发现了相叶的一条消息，一条很不妙的消息。  
-很感谢您的照顾，现在我要离开了。保重。-相叶  
消息很正式，二宫却特别揪心。  
“翔ちゃん对不起，我现在有点儿事，马上要走了。”二宫抓起自己的围巾便冲出店。  
笨蛋相叶！二宫心里骂着，在街上飞奔。相叶没有车，也只知道一个车站，应该是在自己所想的那里没错。仿佛永动机一般，二宫无止境地奔跑着，跑过一条又一条街道，记忆也如潮水般涌上心头。

初次见到相叶也是在这样一个冬天，在甜品店里。相叶和自己算是同事，但性格却截然不同。那个家伙总是那么元气，即使面对在自己看来虚假地笑着的人们，相叶也总是露出100%的笑容。まあ，也经常把事情搞砸就是了。  
想到这里，二宫嘴角牵起一丝微笑。  
总觉得相叶卖的甜品一定很甜，毕竟加入了那么甜的笑容。  
后来，在那片星空下，意外发现回家的时候自己和相叶完全顺路呢。在电车上，这么多年从来都是坐并排，坐在他的身边总觉得整个人都被温暖了。  
二宫记得，这是他第一次爱上冬天这个季节。  
二宫还记得，当年圣诞自己许了个愿望——希望就这样一点点缩短两人之间的距离。  
可是——可是愿望还没实现，那个人就要离开了。  
二宫的眼睛有一点湿润。  
他仍然在不停地跑，拨开拥挤的人群，只想见见那个温暖的笑颜。

车站。  
前方出现了一个熟悉的身影。“相叶！”二宫停下脚步，用力喊了出来。  
“诶——nino——”相叶想看见救命恩人一样向二宫使劲儿挥手。  
“你......真的要走吗？”二宫缓缓挪到相叶面前，很没底气地说，“不走......好不好？”  
“嗯？谁说我要走了？”  
“真的？”二宫不知道是该哭还是该笑，掏出手机把消息给相叶看，“那这个是怎么回事？”  
相叶定睛看了看，又想了想，猛地一拍脑袋：“哎呀！发错了！”  
据相叶解释，今天他去拜访了他童年的一位恰巧也姓二宫的老师，回来的时候给老师发消息却不小心按错了，后来还在车站附近迷了好久的路。  
“笨蛋！”二宫撂下这样一句话转头就走。  
“nino等等我！”

甜品店。  
“翔ちゃん把店长拐走了。二宫看到大野留下的字条下了定论，“先不管那么多了。”说着他端出一个写着“Happy Birthday”的大蛋糕。  
“我的生日礼物？”  
“不，圣诞礼物。本来是想和店长两个人吃的，既然店长走了就勉强和你一起吃吧。”  
“那不对啊，这个‘Happy Birthday’肯定是给我的嘛！你看店长的生日是11月16日，翔ちゃん的生日是1月25日，hina的生日是1月26日，山P的生日是......”  
“STOP！相叶雅纪你到底吃不吃？”  
“吃。”  
过了一会儿。  
“那你也别把奶油涂我脸上啊！”  
“因为nino很像蛋糕上的草莓啊！”  
“有什么逻辑联系？”  
“没有，想到了而已。”  
“那雅紀さんMerry Christmas。”  
“nino也没有逻辑啊！”  
“......”  
相叶笑了：“nino好可爱。”  
“可爱还不把我抱回家好好养着，生怕别人抢不走我是吧？”  
“是是是，今晚就把nino抱回家。”  
于是相叶真的把nino公主抱抱回了家。


	2. 下

2017年12月24日，8:00p.m.  
仍然喧闹的街道，仍然拥挤的人群。甜品店店长早就回家，把所有权力交给了相叶。为了不让家里那位多等，相叶决定打烊。  
拉过门，他看见攻略了自家店长的樱井抱着一套全新的画具走过。  
“哦，翔ちゃん晚上好啊！”相叶笑着和樱井打招呼。  
“nino呢？”  
“他在家呢，多半在打游戏。”  
“不是不喜欢一个人在家打游戏来着吗？”  
“今年有两个人了啊。”相叶很开心，“好啦，nino在家等我，翔ちゃん也快回去吧。”  
樱井也微笑着：“那，拜拜。”  
“拜拜。”

锁上店门回到家，果不其然看到二宫打游戏的背影。  
“智龙迷城？”相叶略带疑问，得到了肯定的答复。  
“我也要玩。”  
于是二宫很大方地将游戏机递给相叶，着实把相叶吓了一跳。  
“圣诞礼物，辛苦了。”  
相叶高兴地接过游戏机。  
“哦对了，还有生日礼物呢。”  
“什么礼物？”  
“另外一个特好玩儿的游戏。”  
“诶？”  
二宫牵起嘴角，靠到相叶肩上，对着相叶的耳朵：“只有大人才能玩儿的爱的冒险哦。”  
“......”  
“雅紀要先准备好哦！”  
“我知道！”相叶撇撇嘴，“我去洗个澡先。”


End file.
